


Snowed In

by KnitHatRin



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, JiBooty, blizzard, highschool, jimin biased, jimin is a flirt, kpop idol, missouri is misery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnitHatRin/pseuds/KnitHatRin
Summary: An average BTS fangirl gets a surprise one day after school. And it's not the blizzard that traps the entire school inside for a week.





	

Tears blurred my vision as I watched the chaos around me. 

Surely they can't do that.

But they did.

It's not fair!

But they can't change it. 

No one was happy with the sudden announcement that due to a giant blizzard attacking the Midwest, no one would be going home after school. We were all stuck until the snow and ice melted. Yet said snow was not yet piled high; that was sure to change in the next few hours.I rubbed the soft fabric of my BTS jacket's sleeve between my thumb and index finger, trying to calm myself down. At least I wasn't alone. Yet everyone freaking out around me made it feel as though I was. Silently making my way to the bleachers and avoiding all eye contact, I plugged in my headphones and started my BTS playlist full blast. I smiled with every 'No More Dream, Mama,' and sighed with all the 'Butterflies, Awake and Lies.' That played. It was routine for me to feel all the feels as possible when listening to my favorite band's music. 

"Fire" was currently pounding into my ears relentlessly. So much so that I didn't see several figures enter the gym, fully bundled and covered in snow. Yet in entering they brought a cold, chilly wind which fluttered to my seat in the bleachers, breaking me from the trance of BTS' music. I paused music, watching them cautiously. I realized very quickly that they weren't students. And from the faint voices speaking in a different language I felt like I recognized, I concluded they weren't citizens either. I cautiously got up, eyeing them as all the other students did. One of them turned towards me after a stubborn part of the bleachers squeaked, giving away my position. I almost gasped. The man was wearing a mask you would see in Korea. 

"Annyeong!" He said pleasantly. I almost laughed. He was Korean. My friend pushed her way through the crowd of astonished teenagers who had abruptly stopped their chatter after seeing the mysterious men enter, and said VERY loudly

"Hey, Rin! They speak your language!" She laughed. I glared at her. She was making fun of the fact that I liked BTS and tried in vain to sing the lyrics. I followed the gaze of the strange man who seemed suddenly very surprised. He was looking at my jacket. I gulped. 

What if he's heard of BTS? What if he thinks I'm crazy for liking them? 

The man twirled around and tapped on as many shoulders as he could of his fellow strangers. They all had their attention brought to me. They all were wearing masks. I suddenly felt very nervous. Finally the tension was lessened as one spoke up. 

"Hello, who's in charge here?" He said surprisingly in English without hardly an accent. I gulped and brought them to the principal's office. I pondered the voice, and listened to the whispers between the other men. The man's English... it almost sounded like Rap Monster. But that's impossible. They were supposed to be in Chicago, performing. They all filed into the small office, startling the principal from his work. He gave me a weird look which made me feel like I was in trouble. 

"Hi, I'm NamJoon, we were stranded and wondered if we could wait out the storm here?" He asks. I almost choke. Something's not right. Namjoon sounds almost like BTS' Namjoon and can speak English. Not to mention he's surrounded by four..five..six others. I began to panic inside my brain, not even thinking how stupid I was being. 

"Why yes, of course! " the principal said, to my surprise. "Where are you from?"

"Korea" Namjoon answers. The principal nods, and dismisses us. Namjoon tells me thank you and I bring them back to the gym where they she their coats, and their masks. I take a look at one of their faces and I feel light headed. He looks JUST like Jimin from BTS. I think I fainted because I was suddenly on the floor with a pain exploding in my head and voices shouting around me. The last thing I remember is Jimin's twin's face looking down at me. That's funny, Jimin is my bias in BTS


End file.
